deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
707th Special Mission Battalion
The 707th Special Mission Battalion, nickname White Tiger, was formed after the Munich massacre, which forced the South Korean government to create a counter-terrorist unit in time for the 1988 Olympics that would be held on South Korean soil. The unit has about 200 men and women in two assault companies, one for support, and one all-female company that could be used as bodyguards or for low-visibility operations. The 707th SMB has also been called on by the South Korean government to prioritize potential counter-terrorist operations against any possible threats on South Korean soil. The unit is South Korea’s primary counter-terrorist and quick reaction force. The unit’s soldiers are tasked with conducting urban counter-terrorist missions and constitute the Army’s quick-reaction force for emergencies. The unit also has a small number of female special forces operatives. They are used in counter-terror operations where the presence of a woman is not seen as a threat to a terrorist. The recruitment process for the 707th Special Mission Battalion usually involves conscripts from the different branches of the Republic of Korea Armed Forces who apply and try out to become members of the elite force. Others are handpicked by their superiors across the different branches of the military and try out like their applicant counterparts. All members of the 707th are SCUBA and parachute qualified. It is reported that members frequently perform daily calisthenics in the snow and sub-zero temperatures and will swim in freezing lakes without any thermal protection. The 707th Special Mission Battalion trains with foreign partners, such as U.S. Army's Delta Force, FBI HRT, British SAS, Russia's Alpha Group, French GIGN, Canadian JTF2, Hong Kong SDU, and Singaporean STAR. The purpose is to experience and increase relationships and exchanges with international Special Forces communities Battle vs. Forsvarets Spesialkommando (by KublaiKhan) Five Special Mission Battalion members are approaching a partly demolished, abandoned hospital, as they are spotted by five FSK soldiers standing on the roof. The FSK decides to split up, while a sniper remains. When the Battalion Soldiers go through the parking lot, one is shot down by the FSK sniper with an L115A1 . The Battalion members duck down behind cars, as one of them pulls out a MSG-90. The battalion member aims for the sniper and shoots him . The sniper then tumbles off the roof, to the streets below. The rest of the battalion moves into the hospital and divides into two groups. One group (of two soldiers) goes upstairs and prepares to enter an office. However as the Battalion members open the door they are ambushed by three FSK soldiers who shoot down one of the Koreans with an HK 416 . The second battalion soldier ducks back into the room, and shoots one of the FSK with his Daewoo K-7 . The battalion member then rushes out of the room, as an FSK pursues. The battalion member doesn't make it far before he is shot several times in the back . Meanwhile, the last two battalion members patrol a hallway. when they are suddenly shot at by two Norwegians with HK MP7s. The battalion shoots back with their Daewoo K-2s. One of the FSK member's gun jams, and he is quickly killed . Seeing this, the other FSK exacts revenge by shooting his killer , just before fleeing. The Korean chases after him, still using a K-2. The FSK runs into an empty room, and realizes it's a dead end. Before he can run out. The battalion member riddles his body with bullets The last FSK patrols a long hallway, as a battalion soldier tries to sneak up on him. The FSK spots him and fires with his Glock 17. The Korean hides behind a corner, loading up his K-2. Suddenly, the Glock runs out of ammo, and the Korean shoots at him but misses. The Korean flees, and the FSK puts another clip into his gun. The battalion member then pulls out a fully loaded HK USP, and hides in a small supply closet. The FSK doesn't see him, and turns into an operating room instead. Suddenly, the battalion member pops out. As the Norwegian turns around to face him, the Korean shoots him onto the operating table. The battalion then looks down on his fallen foe, a single bullet in his skull . The battalion member then walks out the room, and closes the door on the dead soldier. Winner: 707th Special Mission Battalion Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's pinion as to why the 707th Special Mission Battalion won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. JW GROM (by Sport Shouting) 5 GROM soldiers are eating meat and sharing soda in a mountain-like area. As one of the soldiers drinks a pepsi, he hears an explosion that came from an M203. 5 707th soldiers engage and fire away with their Daewoo K2's. One GROM soldier gets shot and falls dead. GROM- 4 The remaining 4 GROM soldiers sprint higher up to the mountain. The GROM leader fires his HK 416 at a 707th soldier and he falls dead. 707th Battalion- 4 The 707th's 4 men hike up to catch the GROM soldiers. The GROM soldiers split up. The pepsi-drinking man fires an AT4 at the Koreans and kills 2 of them. 707th Battalion- 2 A young Korean and the unit's captain charge. The young soldier hides behind a rock and kills a GROM soldier sniping him with his AWM. GROM- 3 The young soldier advances and sees some meat from the feast. He approaches it and his shot at by a muscular GROM soldier wielding a SIG pistol. As they fire pistols at each other. The Korean kicks the GROM soldier and then shoots his nose off and the his head off. GROM- 2 The GROM pepsi-drinker and a skinny soldier see the 2 Koreans charging and the pull out their HK's the 707th's young soldier falls dead as a bullet goes through his neck. 707th Battalion- 1 The 2 GROM soldiers hide and the skinny one fires a Bor rifle at the 707th's leader. He tackles the skinny soldier and he pulls a grenade. He puts it on the skinny soldier and dives away. The skinny soldier dies. GROM- 1 The 2 leaders meet. They draw their pistols and the Korean leader is out of ammo. The GROM leader charges and punches the Korean leader. He picks up the dead soldier's Bor and shoots through the Korean leader's chest. He then yells "PEPSI!" and goes back to the table for a drink. WINNER- GROM Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why GROM won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites